Vigilados
by Dan72
Summary: Una bruja transformo a Sam y Dean en niños, los arcángeles no quieren dejar a sus barcos expuestos al mundo por lo cual deciden capturarlos para cuidar de ellos por separado, ninguno de los Winchester esta de acuerdo con aquello (Contiene spank, no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Respeto

Estaban en medio de un caso con una bruja, todo había ido con normalidad, encontraron el escondite de la bruja y solo tenían que matarla, pero no contaban que tuviera un cómplice.

Apenas entraron aquel sujeto golpeo a Sam haciendo que se desmayara, pero el golpe también le había hecho daño en la cabeza, había mucha sangre alrededor de Sam. Dean se volvió hacia el sujeto, luchó por unos momentos pero la bruja hizo un hechizo convirtiéndolo en un niño de 12 años.

—¡Maldita bruja!—grito

Dean se lanzó hacia la anciana para atacarla pero el otro sujeto lo golpeo en el estómago lanzándolo hacia una de las paredes, estaba demasiado mareado y estaba casi seguro que sería el fin, tenía que salvar a Sam pero se sentía tan débil, de cualquier manera en caso de morir los revivirían, los arcángeles aun los querían para que fueran sus barcos y no los abandonarían.

—Toca un solo cabello de Sammy y te juro que volveré a matarte con mis propias manos—murmuro Dean

La anciana se río ante la amenaza, se acercó a Sam lanzando el mismo hechizo.

—Yo no quiero asesinarlos, quiero usarlos para que los arcángeles estén de nuestro lado—dijo la mujer sonriendo—pero no quiero que se resistan ni que me causen problemas—

—¡Puede que Sam este muerto! ¡Lo golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza!—

—Que importa si está muerto, así mucho mejor uno de los arcángeles creerá que estoy de su lado—

—Hija de…—

—Dean—se escuchó otra voz al lado de ellos.

Miguel estaba de pie mirando a Dean, se acercó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Nos vamos, no es seguro, Lucifer podría venir—dijo Miguel mirando hacia Sam

—¡Espere! ¡Yo quería…—

—Guarda silencio asquerosa bruja, la magia que usas no es agradable a mi padre—Miguel miro a la mujer y al sujeto con una mirada dura.

Dean observo como el arcángel se acercaba a él tomándolo de un brazo.

—Vámonos—comento Miguel, antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban en medio del bosque.

—No no no—Dean se soltó del agarre mirando su alrededor preocupado—¡Dejaste a Sammy! ¡Está desangrándose!—

Miguel guardo silencio observando como Dean parecía perder cada vez más el control.

—¡Tienes que llevarme de regreso!—

—Dean deja de gritar y cálmate, Sam no importa ahora—

—Escúchame arcángel de mierda, me llevas de regreso con Sam ahora mismo o te prometo que orare a Lucifer para que venga y que él me lleve—

Miguel cruzo los brazos dando un par de pasos hasta estar frente a Dean, el arcángel ahora era tres cabezas más alto que Dean, Miguel le dio una mirada severa.

—¿Ah sí? Pequeño, quiero ver que te atrevas—

Dean trago un poco de saliva, era verdad que le ponía nervioso estar en presencia del arcángel y sobre todo si llevaba el barco de su padre cuando era más joven, no le gustaba pensar en la idea de lo que su padre haría si llegara a desafiar pero de igual manera se mantendría para salvar a Sam.

—Oh gran Lucifer—no podía evitar pensar que parecía estar invocando al diablo—Soy Dean Winchester y estoy dispuesto a decirte donde esta Sam…—

Miguel avanzó tomando a Dean por el brazo haciéndole girar un poco y dándole dos fuertes golpes a su trasero, Dean dio un par de saltos gritando con cada golpe, era más la sorpresa que el dolor pero tenía que admitir que le habían dolido.

—¿¡Qué fue eso estúpido arcángel!?—

Dean miraba a Miguel con enojo, estaba realmente molesto y no pensaba disimularlo, Miguel suspiro cruzando los brazos nuevamente.

—Yo te advertí y decidiste desafiarme—

—¡Devuélveme con mi hermano!—

—Deja de gritar, es la última vez que te lo digo Dean—advirtió Miguel volviendo a mostrar una mirada severa—Deberías escucharme primero y ya luego puedes decir lo que quieras pero sin gritar y sin malas palabras—

—¡Sam está muriendo! ¡No tengo tu maldito tiempo! —Dean se alejó intentando ubicarse, si el arcángel no lo llevaba entonces él encontraría la manera de volver.

Miguel apareció al lado de Dean sujetándolo por un brazo.

—Se acabó jovencito, tú lo pediste—

Dean no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo, pero igualmente comenzó a patear y golpear intentando soltarse.

—¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame imbécil!—

No es que Miguel fuera débil, pero igual debía admitir que Dean luchaba muy bien, le estaba costado llevarlo por lo cual lo levantó cargándolo bajo el brazo, Dean se seguía moviendo pero ya no era complicación para Miguel.

—¡Bájame!—

Miguel llegó hasta una roca colocando su pie izquierdo sobre la misma, cargó a Dean tirándolo sobre su rodilla izquierda, los brazos y piernas de Dean no tocaban el suelo por lo cual comenzó a sentir un poco de pánico moviéndose y sujetándose de la pierna del arcángel.

Se aseguró de sujetarlo para que no se cayera, Miguel levantó la mano dejándola caer con fuerza en el trasero de Dean.

—¡Ay!—

Dean grito aun retorciéndose y pataleando, le molestaba aquello por lo que comenzó a apretar los dientes.

—Dean, escúchame bien, te lo advertí más de una vez y continuabas retándome y eso es algo que no tolerare—hablaba Miguel mientras continuaba dándole varias palmadas.

—¡Si si ya basta! ¡Déjame abajo! —Dean odiaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a dolerle de verdad y sentía vergüenza, no recordaba la última vez que tuvo que pasar por aquello y que ahora fuera con el barco de su joven padre era peor.

—No me contestes de esa manera niño—regaño Miguel—Porque yo puedo estar así mucho tiempo hasta que tu actitud cambie—

Comenzó a aplicar algo más de fuerza en las palmadas, sabía que le dolerían a Dean pues todos los novatos siempre se quejaban cuando los castigaba, pero Dean parecía reprimir los gritos y las lágrimas en un intento de mantenerse firme.

Dean dejó escapar un par de gemidos de dolor, había dejado de patear sabiendo que le cansaría más, sentía las lágrimas a punto de caer y le molestaba aún más que el arcángel no se detuviera en ningún momento.

—Ya muy bien lo siento, perdóname pero de-detente p-porfavor—dejo escapar un sollozo al final y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—pregunto sin detener las palmadas

Dean deseaba gritarle la respuesta, pero eso solo lo empeoraría, debía responder bien y correctamente si quería que todo se acabara de una vez y aún estaba preocupado por Sam.

—Au…p-por desafiarte y por ser g-grosero—sollozo entre lágrimas—porfavor…lo siento—

Miguel se detuvo frotando la espalda de Dean para calmar los sollozos, le bajo de su rodilla y lo acomodo en un abrazo. Dean sujeto la camiseta del arcángel con fuerza mientras calmaba su llanto, le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero de verdad le dolía y nadie estaba viendo.

—Muy bien pequeño, ahora ¿Piensas que puedes hablar conmigo de buena manera sin que tengamos que repetir esto?—pregunto Miguel levantando un poco la cabeza de Dean para que le mirara a los ojos.

Dean se mordió el labio, Sam era su prioridad pero si le volvía a castigar por cualquier tontería perdería más tiempo por su culpa, así que asintió con la cabeza.

—Primero que nada, sé que estas preocupado por Sam por lo que te puedo asegurar que está seguro—

Dean soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos esas eran buenas noticias, pero aun cabía la pregunta del porque lo había dejado.

—Al ponerles ese hechizo la bruja logro quitar cualquier marca que impedía encontrarlos, era peligroso porque Lucifer podía encontrarte a ti y a tu hermano por lo cual me apresure a llevarte lejos—

—Pero ¿Qué hay de Sam? Él también está en peligro—Dean elevó la voz intentando no gritar.

—Dean, si pude encontrarte también Lucifer puede por lo que si llevaba a Sam sabría donde estas y estoy seguro que si Lucifer tiene a Sam y a ti te usara para tener ventaja, él no respeta lo que está escrito—

—¿¡Entonces lo mejor era dejar a Sam completamente solo para que Lucifer lo encontrara!?—

Miguel cruzo los brazos aclarándose la garganta para recordarle a Dean el mirar su tono y su manera de decir las cosas.

—Lo siento—murmuro Dean a regañadientes

—Lucifer no le hará daño a su barco, tal como yo no te hare daño a ti pero sabemos que varios los están buscando para sacar provecho o para matarlos y no queremos estarlos reviviendo cada cinco minutos—

—No diré "si"—

—No esperaría que lo hicieras pero aún tengo algo de esperanza en que lo harás, aun así te quedaras conmigo y Sam estará con Lucifer hasta que…—

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lucifer se quedara con Sam!?—

—¡Dean!—Miguel dio un paso avanzando hacia Dean el cual retrocedió un paso al mismo tiempo.

—No…Está bien, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo—

Dean levanto las manos en defensa por si acaso, Miguel suspiro calmándose.

—Ultima oportunidad—

—Si—

—Para que entiendas yo te cuidare a ti y Lucifer cuidara a Sam hasta que todos piensen que están muertos o que desaparecieron, así dejaran de perseguirlos—

—Entonces regrésame a mi edad normal—

Si tenía su edad normal podría encontrar la manera de escapar e ir por Sam, tenía más posibilidades de escapar y librarse de ese problema, ellos sabían cuidar de sí mismos por lo que no necesitaban tener a los arcángeles sobre sus hombros observando todo lo que hacían y lo que les pasaba.

—No lo creo chico, como la mujer dijo no quiero que atraigas problemas y creo que así se te puede controlar más fácilmente—contesto Miguel sabiendo lo que Dean pensaría—Vamos, te llevare a un lugar más cálido, espero que cooperes por las buenas o si no podríamos repasar aquello las veces que necesites—

Dean apretó los puños pero acepto siguiendo al arcángel a regañadientes, ya encontraría la manera de escapar.


	2. Intento de escape

Sam abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero no tanto como esperaría con el golpe que le habían dado. Se froto el área adolorida de la cabeza y se sentó en donde estaba recostado, en una cama de algún motel.

—Buenos días Sammy—

Dio un salto mirando por la habitación encontrándose con Lucifer, rápidamente salto de la cama alejándose lo más que pudo vigilando cualquier movimiento del arcángel.

—¿A qué has venido? No diré que sí—

—Oh pequeño e ingenuo Sam ¿Notas algo nuevo en ti?—

Sam se detuvo un momento, era verdad que algo había cambiado a su alrededor pero al verse le asusto más saber que se veía más pequeño que lo usual.

—¿¡Qué demonios me hiciste!?—

—Yo no te hice nada, fue aquella bruja y deberías agradecerme por sacarte de allí antes de que ella te cocinara y te comiera—

—¡Devuélveme a la normalidad!—

Lucifer se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

—¿Y si no quiero?—

—Significara que no puedes hacerlo—respondió Sam en un intento de retar al arcángel, sabía que no sería sencillo convencerlo.

—No no no Sam, no haré lo que quieres solo para comprobar que PUEDO devolverte a la normalidad, prefiero que te quedes así—

Sam se mordió el labio inferior, no le importaba, solo tenía que encontrar una cura con Dean y él…espera ¿Dónde estaba Dean? Busco por la habitación ignorando a Lucifer, después de todo no creía que le fuera a hacer algo y ni la tortura haría que dijera que sí, esperaba que Lucifer le dejara en paz.

—¿!Dónde está mi hermano!?—grito al no ver a Dean por ningún lado.

—Creo que Miguel lo tiene, pero eso no me importa ahora—

Sam camino hasta ponerse frente a Lucifer.

—¡Quiero ir con mi hermano! ¡Llevarme con él!—

—Tranquilo y deja de gritarme que yo te estoy hablando bien—dijo Lucifer suspirando—No iré a dónde está Miguel y no creo que él quiera venir aquí así que ambos tendrán que acostumbrarse a estar separados al menos hasta que sea la hora de que sean necesarios—

—No comprendo que quieres decir con eso ¿Por qué me quedaría contigo y por qué Dean se quedaría con Miguel?—

—Tuvimos un acuerdo Mikey y yo, para que el apocalipsis se haga los necesitamos a ambos pero no podemos estar siempre al pendiente de que ningún ángel, demonio o un estúpido ser humano quiera matarlos o simplemente deshacerse para siempre de ustedes, como ya se ha intentado—explico Lucifer—Por lo cual cada uno cuidara a su barco hasta que sea la hora adecuada—

—No diré que si en ningún momento y ¿Ustedes planearon lo de convertirme en un niño?—

Lucifer camino por la habitación colocándose un abrigo.

—No, eso lo hizo la bruja, pero será más sencillo mantenerlos bajo control de esa manera—dijo Lucifer mirando hacia Sam—espero Dean sepa comportarse porque sé por experiencia lo estricto que es Miguel—

—Pues no pienso quedarme contigo, Dean debe estar preocupado por lo que iré a buscarlo—

Sam comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, Lucifer le sujeto por el brazo antes de que saliera.

—Tú no iras a ningún lado, ahora soy responsable de ti te guste o no eso no me importa, pero debes obedecerme—

—¿Qué? Ni loco, suéltame—

Se movió intentando soltarse de Lucifer, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba.

—Suéltame hijo de…—

—No no no, más te vale no terminar esa frase que por más diablo que sea no tolero esas malas palabras—interrumpió Lucifer con las manos en la cintura.

—perra—termino Sam, no le importaría lo que él dijera.

Lucifer tomo algo de aire suspirando.

—Sam, quiero llegar a llevarnos bien ¿Podrías escuchar lo que te digo?—

—Tú no me escuchas ¿Cómo quieres que haga lo mismo?—reclamo Sam.

—Muy bien ¿Qué quieres?—

—suéltame—

—No te dejare irte ¿entiendes eso?—

Sam suspiró resignado, estaba de acuerdo, no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente pero no dijo nada de que no podía escapar pero para eso tendría que ver el lugar y momento adecuado.

—Sí lo entiendo—

Lucifer soltó a Sam sonriendo.

—Ya que te quedaras ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traer o conjurar algo para que comas—

—¿Comida?—

—Sí, pide lo que quieras—

Lo pensó un rato hasta que una idea nació en él, quizás le haría parecer un niño pero tenía una idea para escapar.

—¿Podemos salir a comer?—

—¿Salir? ¿Para qué quieres salir si aquí tienes lo que quieras?—pregunto Lucifer confuso—No estarás planeando escapar, verdad—

—No, solo quiero algo normal para comer—Sam sonrió intentando disimular—Algo que sea preparado normalmente—

Lucifer se cruzó de brazos pensándolo por unos momentos hasta que finalmente suspiro tomando la mano de Sam.

—Bien vamos ¿También quieres ir allá caminando o prefieres transportarte?—

—Caminando, no quiero asustar a nadie—

—Bien—Lucifer sonrió dirigiéndose a la salida con Sam.

Ambos caminaron hasta el restaurante más cercano, caminaron algo silenciosamente, Sam se la paso todo el camino mirando a su alrededor impresionado por lo diferente que se veía el mundo y recordando aquella época de cuando era un niño, Lucifer miraba de vez en cuando a Sam sonriendo por la cara de Sam hacia su alrededor.

Llegaron a un McDonald sentándose en una mesa, Sam pidió un sándwich con una malteada de chocolate y Lucifer no pidió nada.

—Por lo que más quieras no asesines a nadie ni hagas nada raro—

—Tranquilo, no me arriesgare a que servicios infantiles me quiten al niño—bromeo Lucifer—No hare nada anormal para los humanos—

—Gracias—

—Pero tú también, no quiero que intentes nada extraño porque si me haces molestar…—dejo la amenaza abierta mirando fijamente a Sam

La comida llegó y Sam comenzó a comer lentamente mientras Lucifer le observaba.

—Vinimos hasta aquí por un sándwich que yo podría hacer en la cocina—dijo Lucifer—La malteada la conjuraría pero el sándwich yo podría hacerlo—

—¿No comerás nada?—

—No lo necesito—

—Eso no significa que no quieras—Sam miro a una de las camareras—Señorita ¿Podría traerle una hamburguesa a mi…tío?—

—Claro—la señorita sonrió alejándose

—En verdad no lo necesito Sam—

—No te hará daño probar—

—Si eso te hace feliz—

Después de varios minutos ambos comían tranquilamente, Sam había terminado más rápido ya que había comenzado antes.

—¿Quieres irte ya?—pregunto Lucifer al notar que Sam había terminado

—¿No acabaras tu comida?—

—No la necesito y creo que sería mejor volver—

—Bien ¿Por qué no vas a pagar la cuenta?—Sam señalo el cajero del lugar

—¿Qué harás tú?—

Sam miro alrededor intentando encontrar alguna escusa hasta que noto algo, tenía que dejar todo el orgullo de lado con tal de poder escapar.

—Iré a los juegos—

—¿Irás a jugar?—se burló Lucifer—¿Hablas en serio?—

Sam asintió con la cabeza seriamente, si mostraba que estaba algo ofendido o reclamaba entonces tendría menos posibilidades de éxito.

—¿Puedo?—

Lucifer se lo pensó unos momentos mirando a Sam como intentando ver el transfondo o lo que planeaba, al no descubrir nada asintió.

—No tardare así que no te alejes—se puso de pie dirigiéndose al cajero

Sam se puso de pie corriendo a los juegos donde habían más niños, estaba dentro, entre los muchos pasillos y resbaladeros, se acercó a un par de niños que jugaban entre ellos, tenía que darse prisa antes de que Lucifer se diera cuenta.

—Hey ¿Quién quiere cambiar de chaqueta conmigo?—

Ambos niños le observaron de manera extraña.

—No podemos, mamá se enojara—dijo uno.

—Te daré 20 dólares—Sam saco de su bolsillo el billete, agradecía haber tenido algo de dinero consigo.

—Claro, yo lo hare—

Uno de los niños se quitó la sudadera azul dándosela a Sam mientras este le entrego la chaqueta de mezclilla, miro la gorra del otro niño.

—Te daré 10 dólares por tu gorra—

—Bien—el niño se la quitó entregándosela

Tenía lo necesario, el otro niño tenía un corte de cabello parecido a él por lo que no habría problema en llevar a cabo su plan, se fue con otro grupo de niños que jugaban y se unió a ellos.

—¿Sam?—

Escuchó la voz de Lucifer pero no volteo ignorándola, por dentro se sentía nervioso por lo que miro al niño por el que había cambiado la chaqueta, ya no estaba, miro por el vidrio del aparador, el niño parecía irse en automóvil con su madre, lo lamentaba por ellos pero tenía que escapar.

Lucifer no perdió tiempo, corrió hacia afuera y al no alcanzar el automóvil abrió el automóvil de al lado persiguiéndoles por el camino. Sam suspiro saliendo de entre los juegos y saliendo del lugar miro alrededor, sonrió al ver que había dado resultado corriendo por la calle de regreso.

No sabía dónde estaba por lo que tenía que conseguir un teléfono para hablar con Dean, no sabía dónde estaba su celular y seguramente Dean tampoco tenía el suyo pero confiaba de que su hermano tuviera su celular de emergencias aun, tenía un par de centavos solo faltaba un teléfono público.

Encontró uno a un par de calles, estaba a punto de llamar por teléfono cuando alguien lo tomo de la mano jalándolo, Sam reprimió un gemido de miedo cuando vio a Lucifer con una mirada molesta.

—¿En realidad creías que caería en ese viejo truco?—pregunto cargando a Sam y apareciendo de nuevo en el motel—Yo he cuidado a muchos novatos, se cada truco que pase por tu cabecita—

Sam se retorció intentando soltarse, nunca había visto al arcángel tan molesto y eso le aterrorizaba, seguramente le torturaría o algo peor. Lucifer se acercó a uno de los rincones dejando a Sam en el mismo mirando hacia el rincón.

—Te quedaras allí hasta que este lo suficientemente tranquilo para tratar contigo—ordeno Lucifer molesto.

¿Le estaba castigando en un rincón con tiempo fuera? Y lo peor era eso de "tratar contigo" Se giró hacia Lucifer.

—Lucifer yo…—

—Mirando hacia el rincón Sam, no querrás molestarme más—

Sam gruño molesto, más que asustado tenía la idea de que Lucifer quería burlarse o avergonzarlo por lo que se alejó del rincón acercándose a Lucifer con los brazos cruzados.

—No haré lo que quieras solo porque estas molesto—dijo Sam

Lucifer suspiro intentando calmarse, cargo a Sam regresándolo al rincón.

—No discutiré contigo ahora, obedece—

—No quiero—Sam volvió a voltearse mirando a Lucifer

—¡Sam! Estas a punto de acabar con mi paciencia—

—¿Y que pasara si tu paciencia se termina? Porque tú no te preocupas por mi propia paciencia—reclamo Sam cruzando los brazos.

—¿Me estas retando o solo intentas ser sarcástico?—pregunto Lucifer señalándose a sí mismo—Tú no cumpliste con tu parte del trato ¿Y todavía te atreves a exigir?—

Sam trago saliva ante el tono de voz que estaba usando Lucifer, era el mismo tono que su padre usaba cuando discutían y había sobrepasado el límite de su padre, no supo que contestar por lo que se quedó callado mirando al arcángel.

—Mirando al rincón—ordeno de nuevo al notar que Sam no contestaría

Se lo pensó unos momentos, pero no haría tal cosa, le molestaba solo pensar ser tratado como un niño por lo que negó con la cabeza corriendo lejos del arcángel y de aquel rincón, corrió hacia la cama, escuchó a Lucifer suspirar con pesadez. Antes de llegar a la cama Lucifer le cargó levantándolo del suelo y acercándose a la cama.

—No puedo creer que te di tantas oportunidades y aun así me obligues a hacer esto—

Lucifer se sentó en la cama colocando a Sam en su regazo, Sam no entendía lo que sucedía pero se sentía realmente incomodo por lo que intento soltarse.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunto Sam con algo de miedo

Lucifer levantó la mano y la bajo con fuerza, Sam dio un pequeño salto al sentir la palmada ¿Acabada de darle un azote?

—Eres muy obstinado Sam, debes aprender a obedecer una simple orden—

Sam comenzó a retorcerse intentando salir pero Lucifer le sujeto por la cadera acercándolo a él para evitar que se moviera y continuo dándole varias nalgadas.

—Suéltame—dijo Sam cerrando los ojos con fuerza

—Pide perdón por lo que has hecho, promete obedecer y considerare dejar tu castigo aquí—sugirió Lucifer sin detener las palmadas.

—Vete al infierno de nuevo imbécil—maldijo Sam

Por un momento creyó que todo se había detenido al no sentir más nalgadas, era verdad que le habían dolido pero nada que no pudiera soportar, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintió un fuerte ardor, miro por encima del hombro para ver con que le estaba pegando para ver una pantufla en la mano de Lucifer que volvía a bajar con fuerza.

—¡Ay! Maldición—

—Cuida tu lenguaje chico y más conmigo—volvió a bajar la pantufla con fuerza haciendo que Sam saltara.

—¡Ow! ¡Basta!—grito Sam retorciéndose

—No estás en posición de ordenar y menos de desobedecerme, no me importa que tan inteligente te creas pero lo que hiciste te pudo haber puesto en peligro—regañaba mientras bajaba la pantufla varias veces—Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de tu pequeño engaño entonces algo podría haberte sucedido y es algo que no permitiré por eso debes obedecerme ¿entendiste Sam?—

—¡Au! ¡Ay! ¡Sí, entendí pero detente!—

—No quería llegar a esto pero parece que lo pedías cada vez más—

—¡Si! ¡Ow! ¡Lo siento Au prometo obedecerte pero porfavor Ay!—

Sentía las lágrimas comenzando a caer sin parar, seguramente no podría volver a sentarse bien por lo que se llevó una mano para cubrirse de las palmadas pero Lucifer le retuvo la mano en la espalda.

—No pequeño, puedes lastimarte—dijo calmadamente—Ya casi término—

—L-Lo siento—sollozo Sam—D-Detente p-porfavor—

Lucifer aplico cuatro azotes más antes de detenerse levantando a Sam que era un lío de lágrimas.

—¡Me d-duele!—se quejó Sam sentado desde el regazo de Lucifer el cual sonrió ante el comentario.

—Vamos pequeño, deja de llorar ya paso, todo perdonado—Lucifer frotaba la espalda de Sam intentando calmarlo pero Sam no paraba de llorar.

Sam se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del suéter sollozando, intentaba calmar el llanto porque interiormente sabía que se veía ridículo.

—Espero cumplas tu palabra y obedezcas, porque ninguno quiere pasar por esto de nuevo ¿verdad?—

Sam asintió con la cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas restantes, realmente no quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

—Ven—Lucifer acercó a Sam en un abrazo—Todo está bien, duerme un poco, yo estoy aquí—

Sam negó con la cabeza algo desconfiado sobre dormir dejando al diablo a cargo, pero por dentro sí que estaba cansado.

—Vamos, sé que estás cansado así que duerme—

Lucifer toco la frente de Sam empujándolo en un profundo sueño, necesitaba descansar y sabía que no sería sencillo solo, él estaría allí vigilando que todo estuviera bien.


	3. Quizás no sea tan malo

Miguel caminaba cargando a Dean bajo el brazo, había intentado escapar un par de veces por y ahora Miguel el cargaba para asegurarse.

—Suéltame, bájame estúpido pedazo de…—

—Basta—Miguel dejo a Dean en el suelo mirándolo a la cara—Es suficiente de tus quejas y reclamos, estas atrapado conmigo y no tienes salida ¿Puedes solo aceptarlo y estar tranquilo como un buen niño?—

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡No soy un maldito niño!—grito Dean dando un pisotón al suelo.

—¡Pero estas actuando como uno!—Miguel respiro intentando calmarse—Dean porfavor, intenta cooperar sin estar gritando o reclamando a cada momento, te lo estoy pidiendo—

—Si tan molesto soy entonces déjame irme en paz—

—¡Que no! Dean por todos los cielos, no sé qué hacer para que te controles y te calmes porque por más que lo digas no cambiara nada, te quedaras conmigo—

—Solo quiero saber si mi hermano está bien ¿En serio crees que Lucifer lo cuidara?—

—Lucifer no le haría nada a un niño o eso espero, pero ahora tú debes concentrarte en ti ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer?—

—No, quiero que me dejes en paz—

Miguel se sujetó el puente de la nariz respirando profundamente.

—Dean, se me conoce por mi inmensa paciencia pero te aseguro que estas acabando con toda ella—

—¡Pues allí esta! No tienes que soportarme solo déjame ir y ya no seré tu problema—

Miguel avanzo hasta Dean tomándolo por la mano para seguir caminando, estaban cerca de un pueblo solo tenían que caminar un poco más.

—¿Por qué no te teletransportas al pueblo? Te sería más sencillo—

—Por dos razones, una era que quería acabar con tus rabietas a solas y otra era que tenían más posibilidades de escapar aprovechándote del entorno—

Dean gruño, había pensado en eso y que el arcángel lo tuviera previsto le molestaba más.

—No tengo rabietas, solo quiero que me dejes en paz y tú no paras de ser un dolor de culo—

Miguel se detuvo girándose hacia Dean señalándole con un dedo.

—Escúchame jovencito y no lo repetiré de nuevo, no quiero que utilices lenguaje desagradable y no vayas a intentar nada porque te aseguro que comenzaras a conocerme molesto y no creo que quieras eso—

—¿Más molesto? No creía que eso fuera posible—

Miguel giro un poco a Dean dándole una nalgada.

—¡Ay pero que! ¡Si no he hecho nada!—

—No me contestes niño—regaño—Ya he tratado con muchos novatos y cada uno diferente así que se cómo controlar a un niño como tú y no te gustara ir por ese camino—

Dean se froto un poco el área adolorida, realmente comenzaba a molestarle aquello.

—Sí lo entiendo pero no debes ser tan agresivo y te agradecería que dejaras de golpearme—

—No es un golpe Dean, es una nalgada ¿Qué tu padre nunca te castigo así cuando eras pequeño?—

—Sí, pero cuando ERA pequeño, además mi padre está muerto—

—Quizás esa sea la causa de tu comportamiento—Miguel volvió a retomar el camino sujetando la mano de Dean—Mi padre nunca hubiera tolerado ese comportamiento y mucho menos a un mayor—

—Y es por eso que Lucifer es tan buen hijo—comento con sarcasmo Dean.

Noto como el arcángel se quedó en silencio sin responder nada, incluso cuando había intentado provocarlo más, pensaba que en cierto momento se cansaría de él y le dejaría a su suerte por eso intentaba sobrepasar el límite del arcángel, pero algo le decía que más que molestarlo lo había puesto triste.

—Lo siento—murmuro Dean algo arrepentido

—Lucifer…no era malo—dijo Miguel mirando el camino—Era buen hijo y buen hermano para todos, muchos lo querían y es por eso que muchos aceptaron unírsele, pero aun así…—

—No te gusto desterrarlo verdad—

—Papá lo había creado para mí, para jugar y que alguien me acompañara, yo fui el primero en verlo crecer…nos peleábamos y jugábamos juntos, le causábamos problemas a papá todo el tiempo, éramos felices y entonces llegó la oscuridad…—

—¿Oscuridad?—

Miguel sacudió la cabeza mirando a Dean.

—Eso es algo que ya no debes saber—comento sonriendo y continuando con el camino—Te puedo contar muchas historias sobre la creación y sobre varios ángeles, por ejemplo puedo contarte sobre el pequeño Castiel—

—¿Sobre Cas?—pregunto Dean sorprendido

—Claro, Gabriel era su guardián por lo cual se encargó de educarlo y en realidad, Castiel, fue un angelito, de lo más tranquilos que hemos tenido—

Dean escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaba de Castiel mientras caminaban, estaba interesado por el pasado de su amigo pues no sabía casi nada sobre él.

—Es quizás el ángel más pequeño hasta ahora, era tranquilo, curioso sobre todo y algo travieso—

—¿Cas era travieso?—

—Sí, Baltazar nunca fue una buena influencia para el pequeño Castiel, ambos se metían en problemas muy seguido y muchas veces Castiel termino sobre la rodilla de Gabriel—Miguel sonreía, feliz de poder tranquilizar a Dean y que cooperara en caminar por un rato—Por ejemplo, recuerdo la vez en que quisieron ver qué pasaba si enterraban dulces en el jardín, habían escuchado que una vez Gabriel dejo dulces en el jardín enterrados y creían que podrían hacer un árbol de dulces—

Dean sonrió pensando en aquello, él y Sam habían pensado algo parecido cuando eran niños pero solo lo comentaron con su padre y él les había explicado por qué no se podía.

—Pero por más que les dijeron que no lo hicieran porque podría dañar a los arboles del jardín ellos decidieron ignorarnos y hacerlo, mataron a más de diez arboles por el azúcar que dejaron en la tierra siendo que Gabriel les había dicho que no lo hicieran porque él mismo había experimentado lo que sucedía si se dejaba azúcar en la tierra—

—Así es la curiosidad de los niños, no se terminara hasta que lo vean con sus propios ojos—comento Dean, era verdad que él obedecía a su padre y confiaba en lo que le decía, pero a veces sí que quería comprobar las cosas aunque fuera en contra de su padre.

—Ah ya lo creo, pero eso les costó caro, no había angelito que pudiera sentarse bien en casi dos días—

Dean hizo una mueca al pensárselo, quizás le daría su pésame a Castiel cuando volviera a verlo, criarse bajo el estricto seguimiento de ángeles o arcángeles debió de ser duro.

Habían llegado al pueblo sin que Dean se hubiera dado cuenta, realmente lo había entretenido contándole varias historias por lo que Miguel creía tener algo de ventaja por fin por lo que estaba feliz.

—¿Quiere comer algo? Puedo llevarte a algún lugar—

—Cas estará preocupado—comento Dean bajando la mirada—Él cree que estamos en la cacería de esa bruja y no podemos llamarle para tranquilizarlo—

—Dean tranquilízate, Cas estará bien—

—Cas es muy imprudente, si no sabe de nosotros en una semana nos empezara a buscar y…—

—Dean, preocúpate por ti y deja de pensar en todos los demás porque te aseguro que no será Castiel quien vuelva sobre mi rodilla por ser grosero—

—Vale lo entiendo, tranquilo, no tenemos por qué volver a ponernos de nervios—

—Entonces ¿Quieres comer algo o conseguimos un lugar para quedarnos?—

—Vamos por algo de comer primero, realmente tengo algo de hambre—

—Pues andando—

Habían llegado a un restaurante normal para conseguir algo de comida, Dean se sentó pidiendo una hamburguesa con papas fritas.

—¿Eso es saludable?—pregunto Miguel cuando la camarera trajo la comida.

—Vamos amigo deja eso de saludable tengo suficiente con Sam—

—Está bien—suspiro resignado—pero creo que un niño debería comer cosas más saludables para crecer en mejores condiciones—

—Pues a los niños les gusta más que sea bueno a que sea saludable—

Miguel coloco ambas manos en la mesa comenzando a reír, Dean le miro de manera extraña.

—Gabriel me dijo lo mismo una vez, aunque agrego que era un obsesionado con lo saludable—

Dean sonrió, no era tan malo estar con el arcángel y no parecía ser tan pesado, quizás no sería mala idea quedarse con él.

—Pues tenía razón—agregó Dean con una sonrisa

Miguel acarició la cabeza de Dean despeinándolo.

—Anda come para que podamos ir a buscar un lugar para quedarnos—


	4. Todo es diferente

Ambos caminaban buscando algún motel, Dean había logrado convencer al arcángel de que no escaparía para que dejara de sujetarle la mano al caminar.

—Te dije que no podrías acabarte todo eso, era mucha comida para un niño—

—No puedo acostumbrarme de un momento a otro a el cambio—comento Dean—No esperes milagros—

Lograron encontrar un motel por lo que Miguel se encargaría de tomar una habitación para ambos.

—No te alejes, iré a rentar la habitación—

—Claro—Dean rodo los ojos, le frustraba ser tratado como un niño pero ya no quería reclamar o discutir con el arcángel.

Miguel se alejó confiando en que Dean haría lo que le dicen y comenzó a hacer lo necesario para conseguir la habitación, Dean se quedó de pie esperando hasta que noto que una anciana cargaba una maleta a un automóvil, corrió para ayudarla.

—Déjeme cargar eso por usted—ofreció Dean cargando la maleta y metiéndola en el automóvil.

—Muchas gracias pequeño, ya no soy tan joven como antes—respondió la anciana sonriendo

—No diga eso—Dean sonrió—Si se ve en plena juventud solo que cualquier dama necesita algo de ayuda de vez en cuando—

La anciana río ante el comentario de Dean.

—Dean—Miguel se acercó—Te dije que no te alejaras—

—Señor, su hijo es un chico muy amable y caballeroso—dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a Miguel—Tiene mucha suerte—

Miguel sonrió a la anciana, no pensaría en discutir o dar explicaciones.

—Gracias, la verdad es que llega a ser algo obstinado pero también creo que es un buen chico—

Dean se sorprendió por aquello, no pensaba que el arcángel fuera a contestar aquello por lo que le miro algo sorprendido

—Que tenga buen viaje y espero tenga una vida feliz—dijo Miguel en despedida—Nosotros tenemos que irnos—

—Igual que tengan buen viaje, gracias chico por todo—

Ambos se despidieron de la anciana y regresaron para ir a su habitación.

—Sí me aleje, lo siento—murmuro Dean

—Tranquilo, realmente actúas como un adulto cuando te place ¿Puedo confiar en que continuaras así?—pregunto Miguel acercándose a la puerta de la habitación y abriéndola

—Sí tú no me tratas como si estuviera en una prisión puedo considerar comportarme mejor—

Miguel le miro unos momentos antes de resoplar, tampoco pensaba en actuar como un guardia de prisión por lo que no le parecía mal aquel acuerdo.

—No pensaba tratarte como prisionero, solo quiero mantenerte a salvo—contesto entrando en la habitación.

Dean le siguió cerrando la puerta y quitándose la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué tantas molestias hombre? Podrías simplemente dejarme sin preocuparte si estoy a salvo, después de todo ustedes pueden revivirme si muero, no hay problema para ustedes y yo vivo normalmente—

—Dean, solo quiero que dejes de morir y ponerte en peligro, debes apreciar tu vida un poco más—

—Yo apreció mi vida—

—Sí, por eso estas dispuesto a saltar frente a una bala por salvar a tu hermano, sí que la aprecias—dijo con sarcasmo

—Bueno ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?—pregunto Dean elevando la voz, le molestaba que siempre le dijeran o recordaran eso sobre él—¡Es mi vida puedo hacer lo que quiera!—

—Debes recordar que tu vida afecta a más personas, deberías cuidarla más—respondió Miguel cruzándose de brazos

—Agh, sabes que mejor dejemos ese tema—

—No quiero que lo dejemos, quiero saber que al menos intentes cuidar mejor tu vida porque si tengo que volver a ir al cielo por tu alma te aseguro que te daré algo más que las palmadas que te he dado hasta ahora—

—Vale lo entiendo no tienes por qué amenazar, cuidare más de mi mismo—

—Eso espero—

* * *

Sam comenzaba a despertarse, aun le dolía un poco el trasero pero no le costó levantarse para ver a Lucifer mirando algo de televisión.

—¿Descansaste?—

Sam se bajó de la cama con una pequeña mueca de dolor sin responder, estaba algo molesto con el arcángel y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, a diferencia de Dean que cuando se molestaba gritaba a todo ser viviente él le gustaba quedarse callado o simplemente alejarse.

—Sé que estas molesto pero puedes contestar con un simple "si"—comento Lucifer sonriendo, Sam gruño en respuesta caminando hacia la cocina tomando un vaso con agua.

Lucifer continuaba mirando la televisión, las noticias y algunos programas sin encontrar nada interesante.

—Los humanos no saben cómo entretener a las personas—comento para sí mismo, Sam rodo los ojos intentando ignorarlo—¿Quieres jugar o hacer algo?—

—No soy un niño—dijo Sam sin mirar al arcángel

—Pero si hace un rato querías jugar en aquellos juegos ¿Ya cambiaste tan rápido o solo era parte de tu plan para intentar escapar?—

Eso molesto más a Sam, se estaba burlando de él en su cara por aquello, desde el principio había descubierto que era una trampa.

—Cállate y déjame en paz—

—Oh ya veo, sigues molesto pero deberías cambiar esa actitud y ese tono conmigo porque a mí no me importa que tan molesto estés no puedes contestarme así—

Sam resoplo, era verdad que no quería volver a provocar al arcángel pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él.

—¿Puedo salir?—

—No, estas en tiempo de castigo—

—Bueno entonces ¿Te puedes ir? Quiero estar solo—

Lucifer levantó una ceja mirando a Sam unos momentos.

—No pienso escapar solo quiero estar un rato a solas—

—Mira chico no estás en posición para dar órdenes o tener peticiones en este momento por lo que tendrás que aceptar que no hare lo que quieras y que tú no puedes hacer lo que quieras—

—¿Entonces piensas tenerme encerrado aquí por siempre?—

—No, pero por el momento estas castigado y restringido en esta habitación hasta que yo lo diga—

—¿¡Por qué!?—

—¿En serio tengo que recordarte tu intento de escape que pudo haber terminado mal?—pregunto con algo de sarcasmo mirando a Sam—¿Por qué no te sientas y vemos alguna película que quieras?—

—Déjame en paz, solo quiero que todo esto pase para volver con mi hermano—

—En serio te lo pido Sam, cuida tu tono de voz porque no quiero tener que castigarte de nuevo y creo que tú tampoco lo quieres así que coopera un poco—

Sam suspiro resignado, después de todo sabía que Dean podría arreglárselas solo aunque le preocupara que fuera a hacer algo imprudente, Dean podría pensar que estaba muerto o herido por eso quería llamarle, para avisarle que estaba bien.

—¿Podría hacer una llamada? Después de todo en la cárcel permiten una llamada—

—No, esto no es la cárcel y no quiero que le adviertas a cualquier persona que estoy aquí contigo—

—Te dejare escuchar la llamada, solo quiero llamarle a Dean—continuo Sam

—No—

—Vamos, solo una llamada corta, porfavor—

—Dije que no Sam, no sigas insistiendo—

—Será muy corta y no intentare nada, lo prometo—

—¡Sam!—Lucifer se levantó de donde estaba sentado—¡Dije que no y es mi última palabra!—

—¡Que tengas problemas con tu hermano no quiere decir que yo los deba tener también!—

Lucifer le miro unos momentos sorprendido por aquella respuesta antes de cambiar su expresión a una molesta, fue hacia Sam rápidamente, Sam al notar esto se fue rodeando la mesa y usándola como escudo.

—¡No espera! ¡Lo siento!—

—Te lo advertí muchas veces—dijo Lucifer intentando alcanzar a Sam por la mesa—Y tu seguías insistiendo, pues felicidades, te lo has ganado—

—¡No porfavor! No quería decir eso—Sam rodeaba la mesa intentando alejarse de Lucifer

—Ven aquí Sam Winchester a menos que quieras que aparezca a tu lado—

—No, espera Lucifer, hablemos—suplico Sam

Lucifer se detuvo un momento colocando sus manos en sus caderas, suspiro mirando a Sam.

—Muy bien, hablemos, pero solo te daré una oportunidad más, aprovéchala—

Sam pensó bien que decir, estaba poniéndose nervioso ya que solo tenía una oportunidad y después de todo era el diablo el que estaba amenazando con castigarlo como a un niño, no podía creerlo.

—S-Solo…agh no sé, todo es diferente, me siento diferente y solo quería decirle a mi hermano que estaba bien, no quería ser una molestia—

—Lo comprendo Sam, aun así deberías saber escuchar cuando te digo basta—Lucifer se alejó de la mesa—Ven—

—¿No me vas a pegar?—

Lucifer sonrió, a veces Sam lograba sonar como un niño.

—No, quiero que te sientes conmigo a ver la película, pero como te dije era tu última oportunidad—

Sam se acercó algo desconfiado hasta que Lucifer le rodeo con un abrazo de manera amistosa.

—Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien amigo—dijo Lucifer sonriendo—pero parece que lo estás haciendo difícil—

—De acuerdo, lo siento, intentare comportarme mejor—


	5. De opinar a pelear

Dean había tomado un baño, salió encontrándose con un cambio de ropa diferente, parecía ropa nueva pensando que seguramente el arcángel la había conseguido se la puso, no parecía tener mal gusto después de todo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Miguel entrara por la puerta.

—Parece que ya terminaste, fui por algo de comida para la cena ¿Quieres cenar ahora o más tarde?—

—Más tarde, ahora creo que me relajare un rato—Dean se sentó encendiendo el televisor

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Miguel sentándose en el sofá con Dean

—Es un televisor—

—¿Televisor? Escuche de ellos, son una pérdida de tiempo para los humanos ¿Para qué sirve?—

—Entretiene a las personas, es una pérdida de tiempo pero es divertido—

—Es una pérdida de tiempo que podría usarse de buena manera—comento Miguel mirando el televisor

—¿Acaso nunca quieres relajarte en tu tiempo libre? O solo no tienes tiempo libre—

—No tengo tiempo libre, soy el encargado del cielo cuando papá no está, debo ver que todo esté en orden—

—Debe ser duro para ti toda esa carga—

—Desde que Lucifer cayó y nuestro padre desapareció los ángeles se querían revelar, querían explicaciones que no podía dar y algunos estaban considerando irse con Gabriel o con Lucifer, abandonar o traicionar, entre en pánico de que el cielo cayera demostrándole a mi padre que no pude dirigirlos, era un comandante y debía pensar lo mejor para todos, no quería una guerra—

—¿Entonces qué hiciste?—

—Me hice más frío, exigí más disciplina de todos, algunos comenzaron a temerme y otros simplemente depositaron toda su confianza en mí con mis promesas de un paraíso si se cumplía el apocalipsis, sino podía cuidar el mundo que mi padre dejo entonces lo haría mejor, sin peligros—

—¿Qué quieres decir con "cumplir el apocalipsis"? ¿Tú comenzaste el apocalipsis?—

—No debería ocurrir ahora, debería estar ocurriendo siglos después como mi padre lo escribió, pero sin él a cargo y todo cayendo no tuve opción, todos se tranquilizaron con la promesa de un lugar mejor—

Dean se puso de pie al escuchar aquello, allí estaba su solución.

—¡Entonces no se tiene que hacer el apocalipsis! ¡No necesitan pelear!—

—No, eso podría evitarse según mi padre, él me dijo que si Lucifer cambiaba su actitud en algunos siglos podría evitar toda esa pelea, pero yo decidí adelantarlo todo para terminar esto de una vez—

—¿¡Todo es tu culpa!? ¿¡Quieres decir que liberar a Lucifer y todos los problemas que están ocurriendo es porque no pudiste llevar el cielo bien!?—

—Dean, siéntate y escúchame—

—No, esto no es tu culpa—Dean se alejó pensándolo bien—Es de tu estúpido padre—

—Hey, no dejare que insultes a mi padre solo porque quieres—dijo Miguel poniéndose de pie—Sera mejor que te tranquilices—

Dean respiro profundamente, era verdad, no se alteraría por eso, ya no podía cambiar el pasado.

—Bien—Dean volvió sentándose, no discutiría pero estaba realmente molesto aun.

—Chico no quiero obligarte a entender todo, tampoco quiero que hagas todo lo que te digo solo para no molestarme, sé que estas molesto y tienes tu punto, pero los humanos no pueden entender todo lo que nosotros hacemos—

—Si claro, como tú digas—

—Dean, cambia esa actitud—

—¿Qué? Estoy haciendo lo que quieres y aun así te molestas, ni siquiera te llevo la contra—

—Sí pero estas siendo grosero y además el tono con el que respondes es incorrecto—Miguel suspiro poniéndose frente a Dean para que le dejara de ignorar—No debes darme gusto para evitar una pelea, eso es lo que hacías con tu padre—

—Solo no quiero discutir así que dejémoslo—

—Puedes dar tu punto de vista perfectamente sin ser grosero, no tienes por qué quedarte callado—

—No tengo nada que decir—

—Dean, no soy tu padre, no tienes por qué actuar como un soldado con un general—

—¡Ya! ¿Si? ¡Déjame en paz!—

—Dean, estás perdiendo el control, tranquilízate y podemos seguir hablando—sugirió Miguel

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda Miguel! ¡Tú y todos los ángeles púdranse! ¡Es por eso mismo que no quiero ayudarlos ni tener nada que ver con ustedes!—

—¡Dean Winchester!—

Dean avanzó para golpear al arcángel con el puño, pero antes de poderlo tocar Miguel le sujeto la mano.

—¡Suficiente!—grito Miguel—¡No puedes perder los nervios por solo hablar y mucho menos intentar golpearme!—

Dean le ignoro dirigiendo su puño libre contra el arcángel logrando golpearlo, Miguel ni siquiera se movió pero Dean sintió el dolor del golpe, era un arcángel y sabía que no le haría daño pero no se quedaría tranquilo.

—¡Púdrete!—grito Dean—¡Puedo golpearte si quiero!—

Miguel empujo a Dean hacia el sofá sentándolo y sujetándolo con su gracia, el chico estaba completamente fuera de control.

—Cálmate—

Dean se encontró atrapado sentado por lo cual comenzó a luchar para poder pararse, al ver que no podía le frustro más.

—¡Déjame!—

—Estas fuera de control, quiero que respires y te calmes—

—¡Libérame maldita sea! ¡No puedes hacer esto!—

—¡Dean basta!—

—¡Vete al infierno! ¡Déjame en paz estúpido arcángel de mierda!—

Miguel materializo sus alas extendiéndolas, Dean había logrado sobrepasar sus límites, algo que solo Lucifer había hecho.

—¡He dicho que basta!—

Dean se quedó un momento en silencio impresionado por las grandes alas azul cielo, luego se dijo a si mismo que no debería impresionarse por eso por lo que continuo luchando para liberarse.

—Si es eso lo que quieres ¡bien!—Miguel avanzó hacia Dean sacándolo del sofá y sentándose tirándolo sobre su regazo—No quería llegar a esto pero te niegas a escuchar—

Dean no paro de luchar en ningún momento aún más sabiendo lo que vendría, pero no le importaba, no dejaría al arcángel sentir el gusto de verlo derrotado, eso fue hasta que sintió que Miguel tiraba de sus pantalones y ropa interior bajándolas dejando su trasero desnudo que se detuvo un momento.

—No tolerare ese comportamiento sin control Dean Winchester—

Miguel levantó la mano bajándola con fuerza, Dean dio un pequeño salto al sentir el dolor de la palmada, le estaba pegando más fuerte que la primera vez y podía sentirlo pero no hizo ningún sonido. Miguel sabía que no cambiaría su actitud con un par de palmadas por lo que continuo.

—Debes saber controlar tu actitud y cuidar mejor tu vocabulario—regaño—No me importa tu edad humana Dean, soy mucho mayor que tú y debes mostrarme respeto—

Dean comenzaba a sentir el dolor de las nalgadas, quería rendirse de luchar pero el orgullo no se lo permitía, no le importaba cuanto durara no haría lo que el arcángel quería.

—Si tienes esas explosiones de ira podrías lastimarte a ti o a los demás y no dejare que vuelvas a golpear a alguien solo porque está en una opinión diferente a la suya—

Guardo silencio continuando con las nalgadas hasta que Dean emitió un pequeño sollozo, Miguel vio que el trasero de Dean se había vuelto rojo, pero parecía tener un progreso con Dean por lo cual continuo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir?—

Dean negó con la cabeza, sabía que si hablaba le temblaría la voz por lo cual prefería seguir callado.

—Bien—Miguel se detuvo frotando la espalda de Dean—Porfavor Dean, no quiero tener una pelea contigo todo el tiempo por las mismas cosas, no puedes cambiar nada, solo acéptalo y sigue con ello—

Dean no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí temblando por el dolor y por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, escucho al arcángel intentando ignorarle.

—C-Cas estará preocupado…d-debería llamarle—dijo Dean, la voz le comenzaba a temblar por el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—Dean…—

—N-No quiero q-que haga algo imprudente—comento comenzando a llorar—B-Bobby también se preocupara—

Dean se soltó en llanto aun boca abajo en el regazo del arcángel, Miguel le acomodo la ropa y lo volteo abrazándolo.

—Shh tranquilo, ya paso todo, estoy aquí—susurro Miguel frotando la espalda de Dean para calmarlo.

—L-Lo siento—sollozo Dean—N-No quería llor-ar—

—Es normal llorar Dean, además creo que es culpa del cuerpo de niño que tienes, pero quizás tú también querías llorar, no debes cargar todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, no toda la responsabilidad es tuya—

Dean se quedó un rato allí, disfrutando del abrazo del arcángel, su padre no lo había vuelto a abrazar de esa manera desde que tenía ocho años, se sentía protegido y bien.

—Tú tampoco—murmuro cuando logro calmar su llanto.

—¿Qué?—

—Tú tampoco cargues con la responsabilidad de todo—

Miguel le sonrió acariciándole el cabello.

—Es mi responsabilidad, soy la primera creación, debo preocuparme por todos—

Dean no respondió, estaba en desacuerdo pero no quería comenzar otra discusión, se quedó allí disfrutando del movimiento suave en su cabello aunque no le gustaba admitir que se sentía tranquilo en los brazos del arcángel.

—¿Quieres dormir? Yo seguiré aquí cuando despiertes—

—Aun no entiendo porque estás aquí, deberías dejarme e irte—murmuro Dean

—Te estoy cuidando y protegiendo, sigues siendo mi barco así que quiero evitar que algo te suceda—

Claro, tenía que ser esa la razón ¿Cómo pudo pensar que de verdad le importaba al arcángel? Era estúpido pensarlo, Miguel solo estaba allí porque era su barco, era como un suéter que no quieres que se rompa o pierda por lo cual lo cuidas, cerró los ojos pensando en eso y se quedó dormido sin saberlo.


	6. Para escapar

No había pasado ni media película cuando Sam se había vuelto a quedar dormido en los brazos de Lucifer el cual sonrió observándole, quizás era por el cambio de edad que Sam experimentaba tanto sueño, eso le daba unos momentos de paz al mismo diablo.

Lucifer cargó a Sam con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo llevo a la cama poniéndole una manta por encima, lo dejaría dormir cuanto quisiera, después de todo ¿Quién era él para impedir a Sam tener un momento de descanso?

Conectó su propia gracia con Sam, para saber cuándo se despertara y se fue a visitar a quién sabía tenía más dificultades para controlar a la otra parte.

—Hola Mikey—

Miguel vio a su hermano sin sorprenderse de que apareciera de la nada, dejo a Dean recostado en el sofá y se puso de pie indicándole a Lucifer que saliera con él. Cuando ambos estaban afuera de la habitación Miguel hablo a su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sam?—

—Sammy está dormido—

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si llegaras con Dean despierto? Sabes que no se quedaría tranquilo si te viera y no quiero tener que luchar con él—

—Es solo un niño pequeño ¿Te da tantos problemas?—pregunto Lucifer sonriendo sarcásticamente

—No creo que Sam sea tan tranquilo ¿verdad?—

—Solo ha intentado escapar una vez y ha discutido conmigo para llamar a su hermano, pero aparte de eso es buen chico, no creo que digas lo mismo de Dean—

Lucifer se cruzó de brazos burlándose de su hermano, Miguel suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Grita, pelea, me responde, es grosero y hasta me intento golpear—

Lucifer silbo un poco.

—Vaya que es un problema para ti—

—Cállate Lucifer, dime que quieres porque no creo que estés aquí solo para burlarte—

—Estas de mal humor, sí que es un chico impresionante si logro ponerte de mal humor—

—Tú estas derramando la poca paciencia que he recuperado, dime a que vienes—

Dean abrió los ojos, la conversación que se lograba escuchar por la puerta le había despertado, miro alrededor buscando a Miguel y al no encontrarle se puso de pie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que cuidarlos? No sé si ellos soporten mucho y tampoco quiero tener a Sam encerrado todo el tiempo—

—Tampoco creo que Dean soporte más tiempo, pero debemos mantenerlos seguros, no podemos esperar a que otro ángel o demonio los posean u asesinen—

—Solo tenemos que traerlos de la muerte y listo—

—Sabes bien que cada vez que los traemos de la muerte alteramos el equilibrio, no permitiré que todo se caiga en pedazos por ellos, es mejor mantenerlos con nosotros—contesto Miguel cruzándose de brazos

Dean se acercó a la puerta escuchando más atentamente, era la voz de Lucifer, quizás Sam estaría con él, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó.

—Hablando de eso ¿Dónde está Sam?—

—Está en un motel, nos estamos quedando en un motel de un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Houston, parece que mi gracia si logra ocultarlo…—

Dean sonrió, sabía dónde estaba su hermano, tenía algo de dinero así que se fue en silencio a la parte trasera de la habitación donde había una ventana que daba al otro lado, tomo su chaqueta y respiro profundamente abriendo con cuidado la ventana, sabía que los arcángeles tendrían un mejor oído por lo cual tenía que tener cuidado pero pensó en algo mejor, después de todo era un cazador.

Tenía una pequeña navaja de repuesto siempre por lo cual la tomo cortando su mano y pinto un sigilo de destierro en la pared.

—¿No hueles a sangre?—pregunto Miguel—¡Dean!—

Ambos arcángeles entraron a la habitación para ver a Dean tallando el sigilo.

—¡Dean! ¡Espera! ¡Deja eso!—grito Miguel acercándose a Dean

—Adiós imbéciles—Dean activo el sigilo expulsando a ambos arcángeles de la habitación

Tenía poco tiempo, demasiado poco y no se quedaría para cuando ambos arcángeles molestos volvieran, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina para defenderse y se aseguró de tener algo de dinero, iría por su hermano.

Salió corriendo, vio un automóvil rompiendo la ventana y abriendo la puerta, abrió y conecto los cables, solo le restaban unos segundos y el automóvil encendió, se dio prisa conduciendo hacia la carretera.

Era muy bajo y apenas lograba ver por el camino por la estúpida camioneta y apenas pisaba los pedales, pero no podía preocuparse por eso, tenía que estar lo más lejos posible para cuando los arcángeles regresaran pero antes que nada quería conseguir un teléfono.

Se detuvo a un lado de la carretera cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, dejo la camioneta y se bajó para hacerle señales a un automóvil que venía atrás.

* * *

Ambos arcángeles aparecieron en la habitación del motel buscando por los alrededores a Dean sin dar con él mismo.

—¡Espera a que lo tenga en mis manos!—grito Miguel molesto

—Wow tranquilo amigo, debes calmarte para pensar a donde podría haber ido—

—¡No tiene armas ni nada para defenderse si lo atacan! ¡Es un estúpido!—

—Que mal que pueda usar su sangre para defenderse de nosotros—comento Lucifer—Al menos no tenía aceite sagrado—

—Solo espera a que lo encuentre—amenazo Miguel—No podrá volver a sentarse en un mes—

—Hermano, tranquilo, será mejor buscarlo y luego ya puedes gritarle todo lo que quieras—

—Tienes razón, lo buscare por los alrededores, no puede haber ido lejos sin un automóvil—

—Toma en cuenta que puede pedir que lo lleven pero yo mejor vería por la camioneta que falta afuera que en su lugar hay vidrios rotos—

—Claro, una camioneta verde—dijo Miguel recordando haberla visto antes—iré a buscarla—

—Yo iré con Sam, puede que Dean vaya hacia allá—

Ambos arcángeles desaparecieron de la habitación.

* * *

—¿Tiene un celular que me preste? Quiero llamar a mis padres—dijo Dean al hombre que conducía el automóvil

—Claro, toma—le entrego el celular—Aun no sé qué hace un chico conduciendo una camioneta a mitad de la nada en la noche—

—Papá dice que debo aprender a conducir desde temprano—comento Dean, era verdad que no le gustaba la idea de hablar como un niño, pero no tenía opción, tomo el celular marcando un número.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado, lamento que tu camioneta se estropeara—

—No hay problema, gracias por detenerse—Dean se colocó el teléfono mientras este sonaba.

—¿Hola?—contesto Castiel

—Papá soy Dean—

—¿Papá? ¿Dean? Tienes una voz distinta—

—Si soy yo, Dean Winchester ¿Qué otro Dean podría ser?—pregunto con una sonrisa, por dentro quisiera que Cas no fuera tan difícil de hacerle entender las claves—Eso no importa, tengo un problema muy grande—

—¿Problema? Te hemos estado buscando ¿Dónde está Sam?—

—Escúchame, Sam esta con Lucifer y Miguel me tiene a mí—susurro Dean lo más bajo que pudo—No sé por dónde estoy pero logre escapar—

—¿Estas bien?—

—Sí estoy bien, Miguel no me hizo nada y parece que Sam también está bien, Sam está a las afueras de Houston—

—Iré a buscarle—

—¿Estás loco? Quédate donde estas, no te preocupes por nosotros, sí te acercas a Sam, Lucifer acabara contigo—

—Dean, puedo buscar donde están y solo vigilarlos—

—Conseguiré un lugar para reunirnos, mientras tanto no hagas ninguna locura ¿vale?—

—¿Por qué tienes esa extraña voz? ¿Qué les sucedió?—

—Somos niños, luego te lo cuento, te intentare llamar después y si no te llamo entonces es que de seguro me encontraron—

—Bien, ten cuidado Dean—

—Tu igual Cas—

Colgó el teléfono volviendo a entregárselo al hombre el cual le había mirado extraño desde que empezó a susurrar.

—Gracias—

—¿Está todo bien?—

—Sí, mi padre dice que está bien, pero no puede venir por mi…buscare algún lugar para quedarme—

—Te llamas Dean, verdad—

Asintió en respuesta

—Dean Winchester—

—Soy Chris Robinson, llámame Chris, si necesitas algo puedo ayudarte—

—Es muy amable de su parte, la verdad buscaba alguna parada de autobús para ir a Houston—

—¿¡Houston!? ¿Para qué quieres ir allá?—

—Pues…Vivo allá—

—Chico, estamos en Boston ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá solo en esa camioneta vieja?—

Estaban al otro lado del mismo país, en dos lugares distintos, Miguel podía buscar en todo el país antes de que él pudiera llegar a Nueva York, sería algo imposible, lo mejor era reunirse con Cas y luego ir ambos a rescatar a Sam.

—No sería la primera vez que voy tan lejos—contesto Dean—De cualquier manera ¿Podría dejarme en algún motel o donde allá un teléfono público? Yo me las se arreglar, llamare a un amigo para que venga a recogerme—

—No sé si sea correcto dejarte solo, eres un niño muy pequeño—

Dean rodo los ojos, si no fuera por esa estúpida apariencia sería más sencillo pero era verdad, él tampoco dejaría a un niño en medio de la noche en un lugar desconocido.

—Sé que es extraño, pero puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa, tengo dos hijos pequeños y mi esposa esperando—

—No lo sé…se supone que no debo estar con extraños—

Le era difícil confiar en alguien y no tenía forma de comprobar que no fuera un monstruo o demonio, ni agua vendita ni cuchillos, nada así que no podía confiar en nadie.

—También te puedo llevar a una comisaría para que de allí llames a tu casa—

Eso era peor, Miguel buscaría primero en las comisarías a algún niño que se encontrara perdido.

—¡No!—grito para luego tranquilizarse—Q-Quiero decir, mi padre me matara si sabe que estoy tan lejos—

—Creía que todo estaba bien con él—

—Lo está, mientras no sepa dónde estoy—

—Entonces si no quieres ir a una comisaría y no puedo dejarte solo tendrás que venir conmigo—

Dean suspiro resignado, después de todo si era un monstruo o algo sabría defenderse y todo era mejor que estar con Miguel y sus estúpidas reglas, además tenía que encontrar a Sam y reunirse con Castiel, no quería pensar en que le haría Miguel si lo encontraba.


	7. Encuentro

Llegaron a una casa común en medio de un vecindario normal, parecía un lugar tranquilo, Dean bajo del automóvil seguido de Chris, en cuanto cerró la puerta del automóvil la puerta de la casa se abrió y una niña y un niño corrieron hacia Chris.

—¡Papi! ¡Llegaste!—

Chris río abrazándolos a ambos, parecían tener uno años, Dean sonrió al verlos, al parecer era real.

—Vamos a la casa—

Los cuatro entraron, en cuanto Chris cerró la puerta los niños notaron a Dean.

—Papi ¿Quién es él?—pregunto la niña

—Se llama Dean—Chris se acercó a ambos niños—Dean, ellos son mis mellizos, Lara y John—

Dean sonrió al nombre, era una coincidencia que le causaba algo de gracia, saludo con la mano.

—Un gusto—

—Papá, cuando te pedí que me trajeras algo de tu viaje no me refería a un hermano—comento el niño a su padre

—No es tu hermano, es alguien que necesitaba ayuda, por eso dormirá aquí hoy—

—No es necesario—interrumpió Dean—Solo hare una llamada y…—

—Quédate—dijo una mujer rubia saliendo de una habitación que parecía ser la cocina, al parecer escuchó la conversación—No tienes donde quedarte ¿verdad?—

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces eres bienvenido, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de los niños, no tenemos mucho pero siéntete como en tu casa—la mujer se acercó al hombre dándole un beso—Bienvenido cariño—

—Hola mi amor—respondió Chris mirando a la mujer—Dean, ella es mi esposa Ross y él es Dean un niño que al parecer termino al otro lado del país por error—

—¿Tienes manera de volver a tu casa? ¿Necesitas que llamemos a alguien o algo?—pregunto Ross

—No, mañana llamare a mi amigo y él pasara por mí, muchas gracias—

—¿Estás seguro?—continuo

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda—

—Bien—Ross camino de regreso a la cocina—Te calenté la cena y ustedes dos ya vayan a dormir, prometieron dormir en cuanto papá llegara—

Miro a los dos niños los cuales corrieron sonriendo.

—Dean, te calentare algo para que comas, ve a lavarte—

—No es necesario señora, estoy bien—

—Ve—ordeno señalando el baño con una sonrisa—No me hagas usar mi tono de madre—

Dean sonrió asintiendo mientras caminaba hacia donde le habían indicado, después de todo Miguel no podría encontrarle allí y planeaba irse cuando todos estuvieran dormidos.

* * *

Sam tenía calor, se despertó con sed pero al mirar a su alrededor ya no estaba Lucifer, se puso de pie buscando por toda la habitación sin dar con el arcángel, era su oportunidad de escapar por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un par de trozos de metal con el tamaño suficiente para forzar la cerradura y salir.

Estaba fuera y era de noche, solo que era un niño, si corría por allí la policía o cualquier adulto le detendría haciendo demasiadas preguntas, pero por ahora caminaría alejándose de allí.

Camino un par de cuadras adelante hasta que una idea se cruzó por su cabeza ¿Y si todo esto solo era una prueba de Lucifer por su pequeño intento de escape? Había prometido no volver a hacerlo y justo ahora estaba escapando, se detuvo en media calle pensando que hacer.

—¿Y sí…mejor regreso?—se lo pregunto mirando hacia atrás nervioso.

Antes de que se diera cuenta una camioneta pasó a gran velocidad deteniéndose a su lado, no alcanzó a reaccionar por la sorpresa y miedo cuando un hombre salió tapándole la boca metiéndolo a la camioneta.

* * *

Había terminado de cenar un sándwich con algo de jugo, típico para un niño pero no había sido tan malo e incluso admitiría que le gusto.

—Bueno Dean, Chris me dijo que llamaste a tu padre pero no le dijiste donde estas—

—Sí, realmente no quiero que se preocupe—

—Bueno ¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre? Sé que tu padre pudo haberle avisado que estabas bien pero una madre nunca está tranquila si no escucha la voz de su hijo—

Ross recogió los platos de la mesa sonriendo.

—Gracias pero mi madre murió cuando era más pequeño—

Se escuchó un incómodo silencio algunos momentos.

—Lo lamento—

—No, porfavor no se preocupe, pero me preguntaba si me prestarían su teléfono para llamar a mi tío—

—Claro, está en la sala, tomate tu tiempo—señalo Chris sonriendo

Dean asintió agradeciendo, salió y tomo el teléfono, ahora llamaría a Bobby y luego a Cas para que fuera a recogerle, no quería estar con esa familia demasiado tiempo porque sabía que si él estaba allí solo los estaba arriesgando.

Estaba a punto de marcar el número cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Vaya ¿quién será a esta hora?—

Ross paso al lado de Dean dirigiéndose a la puerta, Dean deseaba tener su arma a la mano, pero por el momento se ocultaría, camino hasta la cocina mirando con cuidado y listo para atacar si era necesario.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Gabriel, Dean se sorprendió al ver al sujeto pero igual siguió escondido.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?—pregunto Ross

—Lamento la hora señorita, pero busco a Dean Winchester—

—¿Quién es usted?—

—Soy un amigo suyo—

Dean salió de su escondite, no quería que comenzaran a haber más preguntas con respuestas que no encajarían con lo que él había dicho.

—¿Gabriel?—

—¡Dean! ¿Qué tal compañero? Cambiaste mucho desde la última vez que te vi—

—Tú sigues igual—Dean se cruzó de brazos mirando al arcángel menor—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Pues parece que todo está bien, te dejare hablar con tu amigo, si necesitas algo llámame—interrumpió Ross subiendo las escaleras.

Gabriel entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a Dean sonriendo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Expulsaste a los dos arcángeles más poderosos de la historia! ¿¡Sabes lo molesto que estaba Miguel!?—

—Baja la voz—

—¿Quiénes son estas personas? No parecen ser cazadores, no vi señal de agresividad—

—Son personas que me ayudaron cuando lo necesite, pero me gustaría saber cómo me encontraste—

—Dean, tengo algo de mi gracia sobre ti y Sam, puedo encontrarlos en cualquier lugar desde que se quitaron las marcas en las costillas, me sorprende que Mike no te hubiera marcado con su propia gracia por si acaso—

—¡Es un estúpido! Ambos idiotas alados nos tomaron por separado y nos tratan como si fuéramos niños—reclamó Dean molesto refiriéndose a Miguel

—Te entiendo, pero en realidad parecen unos niños—

—¿Sabes dónde está Sam? ¿Puedes ir?—

—Se dónde está, está junto al mismo Lucifer ¿Quieres ir para que Lucifer te atrape?—pregunto Gabriel sarcásticamente—No creo que ninguno pueda acercarse—

—¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí?—

—Miguel esta como loco buscándote, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi tan molesto y quería ver que tan mal estabas—

—Estoy bien ¿Crees que Miguel me encuentre?—pregunto algo preocupado, no le gustaba admitir pero le preocupaba que tan enojado estaba Miguel.

—Pues si tienes que salir de la casa y que muchas personas te vean yo digo que te encontrara más rápido de lo que crees—

Dean suspiro resignado, aún estaba muy lejos de llegar a Sam y con Lucifer cerca tenía pocas probabilidades de conseguirlo.

—No sé qué es peor, esperar más tiempo para que a Mike se le pase el enojo o puede que el mismo tiempo de espera le haga molestar más, de cualquier manera te recomendaría rendirte—comento Gabriel

—¿Rendirme? No sería la primera vez que logró escapar de ellos—

—No lo entiendes Dean—explicó Gabriel con algo más de seriedad—Miguel no te buscó anteriormente para no presionarte, para que te sintieras libre y así hacerte decir "si" más fácil, pero ahora en realidad te está buscando, te encontrara antes de que amanezca—

Al pensarlo unos momentos tenía lógica lo que decía, además Gabriel se había puesto serio y eso era ya para tomarlo de verdad grave.

—Tú te ocultaste de ellos cuando escapaste del cielo ¿Me ayudaras a salvar a Sam y a ocultarnos?—

—Dean, eso no es verdad, cuando escape ellos sabían dónde estaba todo el tiempo, pero decidieron dejarme en paz—

—Maldición, entonces…regrésame a la normalidad, puedes hacerlo ¿verdad?—

Se escuchó un aleteo y otra persona apareció en la habitación.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Gabriel—

Miraron hacia la voz para encontrarse con Miguel, el arcángel estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Dean reacciono poniéndose detrás de Gabriel, nunca habría hecho algo así, pero sinceramente no quería enfrentar al arcángel molesto.

—H-Hola Mike, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos—

—Es curioso Gabriel, cuando decidí buscar entre los demonios en la tierra ninguno sabía nada, los ángeles tampoco habían visto a Dean por ningún lugar, no había nadie y es algo difícil buscar entre todos los humanos y monstruos—explicaba Miguel mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ambos—pero se me ocurrió ver a mi hermano menor por si acaso sabía algo, mira mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Dean contigo—

—Miguel, no me importa lo que creas pero no puedes…—comenzó a hablar Dean

—Dean Winchester, mejor no digas nada que pueda hacer mi ira más grande de lo que esta—

—Tú no eres mi padre—dijo Dean molesto

Miguel lo miro por unos momentos antes de acercarse con rapidez tomando a Dean por los brazos agitándolo.

—¡Puede que no sea tu padre! ¡Pero soy responsable de ti, tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarte!—

Dean se había asustado por el movimiento repentino, pero igual se molestó por lo que le había dicho.

—¡Nadie te pidió tomar responsabilidad sobre mí!—

—Dean…—dijo Gabriel, Miguel callo a Gabriel con una señal antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

—Dean, los profetas son únicos en el mundo pero cuando un profeta muere se le remplaza ¿Sabes qué pasa si un componente real de un arcángel muere? Se le tiene que revivir, no hay otro hasta que nuestro padre se le ocurra crear otro—

—Eso no me interesa—

—¡No seas grosero!—regaño Miguel—Soy responsable de cuidarte, de mantenerte vivo y de vigilarte, no pienses que te reviviré cada vez que hagas algo estúpido y si tengo que mantenerte como un niño y castigarte cada vez que haces algo incorrecto lo haré todo lo que sea posible pero lo hare para mantenerte a salvo—

—¡Solo te importa porque soy tu barco! ¡Si no lo fuera ni te importara!—

—Puede que sea verdad, pero así como te cuido solo porque eres mi barco es lo mismo que un padre cuida a su hijo solo por ser su hijo—

Dean no respondió sin saber que decir pero miraba fijamente al arcángel sin apartar la mirada para no mostrar debilidad. Miguel se casó tomándolo por el brazo.

—Nos vamos—anunció mirando a Gabriel—¿Te veré después?—

Gabriel asintió mirando a su hermano.

—Mike, recuerda que aunque tiene edad de adulto se comporta y parece un niño…—

—Lo entiendo—Miguel le sonrió un poco para calmarlo—No soy un monstruo—

Desapareció en un aleteo, Gabriel miro hacia las escaleras, había bloqueado el ruido para que nadie les escuchara y ahora solo restaba hacerle creer a la familia que Dean se fue con su padre, una idea plantada en su cabeza sería suficiente.


	8. Padre

Miguel llegó a la misma habitación del motel que habían dejado, quería terminar con todo en aquel momento por lo cual camino con Dean hasta la cama sentándose y tiro a Dean sobre su regazo boca abajo.

—Dean ¿Sabes por qué haré esto?—pregunto Miguel haciendo aparecer un cinturón

Dean se tensó en aquel momento, había pasado mucho tiempo pero aún tenía fresca en su memoria cuando su padre le castigaba con el cinturón, recordaba incluso aquella vez que se escapó para ir a un antro cuando todavía era pequeño que incluso le grito a su padre, por nada del mundo quería aquello por lo cual comenzó a luchar para salir del regazo del arcángel.

Miguel lo sujeto por la cadera acercándolo más a él para que no se cayera con la lucha que daba, Dean intento con todas sus fuerzas pero al ver que no conseguía nada intento razonar con el arcángel.

—Miguel, espera espera, no tienes que hacer esto, he entendido…haré lo que dices—dijo Dean intentando no sonar como si tuviera el pánico que en realidad sentía—No lo hare de nuevo—

—Me asegurare de que no vuelvas a hacerlo o al menos que pienses dos veces antes de hacerlo—contesto Miguel doblando el cinturón en su mano—Ahora ¿Por qué te castigan?—

Levanto el cinturón esperando la respuesta de Dean el cual se puso nervioso en aquel momento.

—Vamos Miguel, no es necesario—

—Respuesta incorrecta—

Bajo el cinturón con una fuerza moderada pero la suficiente para dejar una picadura, Dean salto aullando ante el ardor causado, Miguel volvió a levantar el cinturón.

—Tienes un número determinado, mientras más tardes en contestar te ganaras más azotes así que te recomiendo responder rápido así que ¿Por qué te castigan?—

—P-Porque te desterré—

—Y…—

—¿Y? No hice nada más para molestarte—

Miguel suspiro volviendo a bajar el cinturón.

—¡Auuu! Miguel espera, porfavor—

—Responde ¿Por qué te castigan?—

—¡Ya respondí! ¡Ayyy!—

—No estás en posición de gritar, contesta la pregunta—

—P-Por por…—sintió como Miguel volvió a levantar el cinturón—¡Espera! ¡Déjame pensar! ¡Auuu!—

—Piensa rápido, mi paciencia la agotaste hace horas—

—P-Por escapar y…y…—

—Y…—continuo Miguel

—¡Vamos Miguel detente! ¡Ya te dije que no volvería a hacerlo!—

Volvió a bajar el cinturón con algo más de fuerza.

—Contesta—

—¡F-Fue peligroso escapar! ¡Lamento ponerme en peligro!—grito Dean un poco en pánico.

La picadura de su trasero ardía demasiado y ya sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, detestaba lo fácil que le había roto pero no podía pensar más que en el cinturón que volvía a levantarse.

—Muy bien hecho, ahora te daré diez azotes y estará todo perdonado, no metas las manos o recibirás más ¿listo?—

—¡Nooo! ¡Miguel! ¡Espera!—grito balanceando los pies intentando moverse.

Dean intentaba de cualquier forma escapar del regazo del arcángel, pero por más que se movía no lograba nada, Miguel era mucho más fuerte que él.

—¡Aaah! ¡Espera! ¡Prometo no volver a hacerlo! ¡Auuu!—

—No creas que me gusta hacer esto, pero pudieron haberte lastimado o pudiste terminar peor, alguien te puede atrapar y pueden ocultarte para que no te encuentre ¿Qué harías entonces si eres un niño?—

Dean había comenzado a llorar, aquello le dolía de verdad y no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría.

—¡Oww! P-Porfavor detente…l-lo siento ¡Aauu!—

Lo bajo tres veces seguidas intentando avanzar más rápido provocando un llanto más profundo de Dean el cual llevo su mano derecha para cubrirse el trasero de cualquier otro ataque.

—Dean ¿Qué te dije sobre meter las manos?—

—¡P-porfavor no más! ¡Lo siento papá!—grito Dean un poco perdido en sus recuerdos.

Miguel se congelo un momento pensando en lo que había escuchado ¿en verdad se parecía al padre de Dean cuando lo castigaba? No quería ser alguien desalmado así que dejo el cinturón a un lado en la cama y tomo la mano de Dean sujetándola en su espalda.

—Vamos pequeño, solo quiero lo mejor para ti—dijo Miguel en consuelo—Te daré los tres restantes con la mano—

—Nooo, ya nooo, p-porfavor papá—sollozo Dean miserablemente

Miguel sonrió un poco, Dean se veía tan vulnerable, quizás estaba algo confundido entre estar en aquel cuerpo pequeño y la situación con la sensación de estar con su padre que era el barco de Miguel, cuando se tranquilizara y volviera a la realidad sería algo difícil de nuevo.

Levantó la mano dándole tres nalgadas fuertes a Dean seguidas, luego lo levanto sentándolo en su regazo abrazándolo, Dean se abrazó con fuerza a él mientras lloraba.

—Shh, tranquilízate, ya paso, aquí estoy para cuidarte—

Quizás sería mejor si Dean no tuviera recuerdos, si no luchara por aquella guerra de la que no era parte, pero hacer eso sería cruel, de por si era cruel tenerlo como un niño sería peor quitarle sus recuerdos solo para hacer el camino más sencillo para él, dejaría a Dean tal y como estaba.

Se quedó en silencio acariciando el cabello de Dean para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Prometes no volver a escapar?—

—L-Lo prometo—murmuro Dean

—Duerme, mañana quizás…—sintió como Dean se dormía en sus brazos—olvides que me dijiste papá—

Le borraría ese recuerdo, era mejor que lo olvidara, para hacerlo menos incómodo y para que hubiera menos preguntas.


	9. Secuestro

Tenía miedo y no le gustaba admitirlo, sus manos estaban atadas y había al menos otros dos niños y un adolescente allí con tres hombres enmascarados que reían.

—Los niños de ahora son muy fáciles de capturar—

—Últimamente muchos escapan de casa—

Sam suspiro ¿Y sí se iba con ellos? No sabía que pasaría pero sería egoísta además había otros niños allí, quizás si hablaba con ellos sería mejor.

—Señores—hablo atrayendo la atención de todos—¿Podrían liberarnos?—

Escuchó las tres risas de los hombres.

—Cállate la boca mocoso—ordeno uno

—Lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, necesito irme antes de que me encuentre—

—¿Quién tu padre? Niño, nadie podrá encontrarte de nuevo—

Escuchó el sollozo de uno de los niños, intento liberarse un rato pero cada vez tardaba más y se alejaban mucho más de la ciudad, suspiro, Lucifer estaría furioso pero no había de otra.

—Lucifer, necesito tu ayuda—dijo en voz alta.

Todos le miraron extraño cuando sintió que la camioneta freno de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios?—

Uno de los sujetos intento encender la camioneta pero esta no funcionaba, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lucifer con los brazos cruzados mirando severamente a Sam.

—Amm ¿hola?—

—Abajo, ahora—

Sam obedeció recorriéndose de donde estaba sentado hasta llegar a la puerta y bajar, después de todo sus piernas estaban desatadas y sus manos tras la espalda.

—Escucha Lucifer, sé que estas furioso pero en mi defensa estaba por volver cuando estos tipos me secuestraron—

Lucifer se agachó desatando las manos de Sam para después darle una nalgada que lo hizo saltar hacia delante cubriéndose.

—Por eso te dije que no salieras y tú me desobedeciste—

—Está bien, lo acepto pero ¿Puedes liberar a los demás?—pidió Sam con sus típicos ojos de cachorro.

Lucifer suspiro chasqueando los dedos y en un momento todos los niños habían desaparecido de la camioneta, Sam noto que uno de los tres hombres que observaba todo con cierto terror saco un arma para dispararle a Lucifer.

—¡Cuidado!—grito Sam escuchado el ruido del arma pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el cuarto del motel.

Se sentía estúpido por haberse preocupado por Lucifer, era obvio que una simple arma no lo lastimaría pero comenzaba a sentir afecto, es decir, Lucifer había acudido a su llamado y había salvado a los niños solo porque él se lo había pedido, quizás no sería tan malo empezar a obedecerle.

Lucifer apareció en medio de la habitación buscando hacia Sam hasta que dio con él, talvez en miedo de que Sam hubiera decidido huir de nuevo por temor al castigo. Sam retrocedió cuando el arcángel camino con rapidez hacia él sujetándolo por los hombros, espero cualquier golpe con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?—pregunto revisándole

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendido negando con la cabeza.

—No me hicieron nada—

—Me alegro—Lucifer le agarro de la oreja jalándolo mientras caminaba—¡No puedo creer tu comportamiento tan imprudente Sam Winchester!—

—Au au au au—Sam caminaba siguiendo a Lucifer por la habitación—lo sientooo—

—¡Eres un niño! ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo!—

—¡Iba a regresar!—

—¡En primer lugar no debiste de salir!—

Lucifer caminaba por la habitación como si buscara algo aun manteniendo el fuerte agarre en la oreja de Sam lo cual asustaba un poco a Sam.

—¿Q-Qué buscas? Auu—

—Algo que deje por aquí en caso de que sucediera algo así—respondió sacando algo de un cajón—Aquí esta—

Camino con Sam de regreso a la cama sentándose y tirando a Sam sobre su regazo y sorprendentemente Sam no luchó, solo se quedó allí como esperando lo inevitable.

—¿Por qué no luchas?—

—¿Para qué? Aun así me vas a castigar haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga—

—Cierto, pero me hace pensar que no necesitas el castigo, pero no sé si te rindes en resignación o solo aceptas el castigo porque sabes que lo que hiciste está mal—

—mmm ¿Ambas? Creo que fue algo estúpido salir y lo comprobé cuando me secuestraron y a la vez me resigno—

—Escucha Sam, no quiero y no me gusta castigarte, actúas como un adulto porque se que un niño nunca se resignaría a un castigo—

—¿Y sí tan solo lo olvidas y lo dejamos así?—

Hubo silencio por unos segundos antes de escuchar como Lucifer dejaba algo en el sofá, iba a mirar cuando sintió una fuerte nalgada haciéndole saltar.

—Ooouch—

—No pienses que tienes tanta suerte pequeño—sonrió volviendo a bajar la mano con la fuerza suficiente para que Sam lo sintiera.

—Auuu—se quejó balanceando los pies.

…

Había pasado un largo rato y al juzgar por la cara roja y los sollozos de Sam había tenido suficiente, Lucifer estaba orgulloso, en ningún momento Sam llevo las manos para cubrirse o le insulto como antes.

Lo saco de su regazo parándolo frente a él, Sam, entre llantos, froto su dolorido trasero y a la vez su rostro quitando varias lágrimas para volver a mirar a Lucifer el cual sonrió abriendo los brazos, Sam corrió volviendo a llorar enterrando su rostro entre la camiseta de Lucifer.

—Lo sientooo—sollozo

—Shhh pequeño, ya has sido castigado ahora silencio, calla tus lágrimas—

Sam lloro un poco más en la libertad de hacerlo, Lucifer le había sentado en su regazo abrazándolo en todo momento y reconfortándole hasta que todo quedo en silencio, Sam jugaba con sus manos cuando noto lo que estaba al lado de Lucifer en el sofá, un cinturón, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Lucifer notando lo tenso que se puso Sam

—¿Me ibas a…—miro el cinturón y Lucifer le siguió la mirada.

—Sí, iba a darte una buena tunda con mi cinturón, pero cambie de opinión y creo que fue suficiente para que aprendieras tu lección ¿verdad?—

Asintió mirando a Lucifer, realmente su trasero dolía suficiente y no quería ni pensar como dolería con el cinturón.

—No volveré a hacerlo—

—Bien—

Lucifer se puso de pie cargando a Sam en sus brazos hasta llevarlo a la cama, se recostó abrazando a Sam y sin que él supiera lo cubrió con sus alas, Sam le miro en silencio todo el tiempo con aquellos ojos verdes.

—Vamos a dormir, aún quedan un par de horas antes de que salga el sol y nos vayamos—

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?—

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un sitio, te podrían encontrar—

Estaban recostados ya en silencio, Sam tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun pensaba en algo.

—Lucifer—

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Porfavor detén el apocalipsis—bostezó con sueño acurrucándose junto al arcángel.

—Lo intento pequeño, eso estoy intentando y espero que tu hermano logre convencer a Miguel como tú lo estás haciendo conmigo—

—mmn—

—Ahora a dormir—

No tuvo que repetirlo, Sam ya estaba dormido en un segundo.


	10. Todos reunidos

Dean se despertó, miro el reloj al lado de la cama, era casi medio día, froto sus ojos moviéndose en la cama sintiendo de nuevo aquel dolor en su trasero, se puso de pie frotándose.

—Ay, maldito Miguel—murmuro molesto

—Cuida ese lenguaje—regaño Miguel en la puerta de la habitación

Dean resopló.

—Lo siento—

Miguel volvió a sonreír, Dean por primera vez noto que estaba en una habitación diferente con solo una cama.

—¿Dónde estamos?—

—Pensamos que sería mejor estar juntos y que eso ayudaría a que se comportaran mejor—

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Hay alguien esperándote abajo—

Dean miro a Miguel unos momentos intentando procesar lo que le había dicho y antes de que dijera otra palabra corrió hacia afuera, estaba en una extraña casa pero no le importo, corrió hasta donde escuchaba algo de ruido, la cocina.

Sam estaba sentado comiendo un emparedado y Lucifer cocinaba algo, Sam levantó la vista hacia su hermano.

—Duermes demasiado—se quejó Sam

Sam casi cayó de la silla cuando su hermano se lanzó en un abrazo, al fin tenía a su hermano entre sus brazos y estaba a salvo, Lucifer sonreía mirándole, cuando Dean se dio cuenta del arcángel se separó de su hermano mirando con odio al arcángel a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo, estaba por hacerlo cuando alguien le levantó del suelo, volteo para ver a Miguel.

Lucifer cargó a Sam de la misma manera, el pequeño niño soltó una risita abrazándose al arcángel.

* * *

Había oscurecido mientras conversaban entre ellos, los dos arcángeles sostenían a ambos niños abrazándolos recostados en la gran cama de la habitación principal de la casa, Sam reía pateando mientras Lucifer jugaba con el pequeño vientre haciéndole cosquillas.

—Hermano, para de torturar al humano—

Lucifer se detuvo mirando a su hermano mayor mientras Sam se retorcía aun riendo, ambos arcángeles estaban a la orilla de la cama mientras que ambos cazadores estaban recostados en medio de los arcángeles, Lucifer atrajo a Sam abrazándole como si fuera un oso envolviendo sus brazos en el pequeño humano de forma protectora, Sam se quedó dormido al poco tiempo pero Dean aun observaba a su hermano.

—Dean, pequeño, necesitas dormir—

Negó con la cabeza a la voz del arcángel mayor.

—Siempre haciéndote el fuerte, cuidando de tu hermano, pero ahora necesitas relajarte y descansar, yo te estaré cuidando—

Dean se movió mientras Miguel le abrazaba acariciándole la cabeza, soltó un par de lágrimas que el arcángel retiro gentilmente, cerró los ojos sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de él.

—Duerme, nosotros los estaremos cuidando, aun cuando no nos vean—

* * *

Ambos cazadores despertaron al siguiente día, tenían su apariencia normal cada uno recostado en una de las camas del motel que habían estado usando antes de que todo esto pasara, se miraron entre ellos como si no creyeran lo que había pasado.

Sabían lo que el otro se preguntaba sin siquiera hablar, Dean se levantó de la cama mirando alrededor y luego miro a su hermano que seguía congelado en la cama.

—No hablaremos de esto con nadie ¿bien?—

Sam asintió levantándose de la cama, era mejor si solo lo mantenían como un extraño sueño aunque sabían que había sido real, ninguno sospechaba que ambos arcángeles mayores les estarían cuidando en todo momento sin que ellos supieran.

* * *

 **Se que es corto para un final pero espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
